Taking Back My Heart
by Silvertine
Summary: Tai and Sora have a HUGE fight, which all starts because of a certain party that Mimi has...
1. Default Chapter Title

Taking Back My Heart  
By Digigirl  
PART 1  
~*~  
WAHAHAAAAAHOOOO! It's MONDAY! Tomorrow's TUESDAY-which means AIR CADETS!  
*grumble*   
Anyway, it's...uhh...8:10PM...and right now, I'm listening to a buncha Digimon MP3s I downloaded  
off da 'net. Mmmm..."Version Up"...ahh..."Holy Light"... *cough*  
  
Shtuph: This story takes place during Season 02 of Digimon~!  
  
Stupid-Disclaimer-Junk-That-Nobody-Ever-Reads: "Digimon: Digital Monsters",or   
"Dejimon Adventure" belong to Saban, Toei, and Bandai: Action, Satisfaction. ^_^;;;  
I don't own Digimon (obviously),but if I did, let me assure you-NIMOY WOULD BE GONE.   
"Thank you-come again!" --Apu  
  
Peace, and may you never have to see an Anabuki commercial. ~Digi-chan  
~*~  
  
Sora ran, not caring where, exactly, she was running to. The wind whipped back her shoulder-  
length reddish hair, making it fly into her wet face.   
The words all came back.  
  
'GET LOST!'  
  
'I HATE YOU!'  
  
'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!'  
  
'NOW YOU'VE SCARED THEM YOU IDIOT!'  
  
'LOSER!'  
  
'SLUT!'  
  
'SHUT UP!'  
  
Sora stopped, and lay down in the middle of the grass, sobbing. She lay there for a long time,  
not knowing what time it was, where she was, or what she had been thinking.  
After a little while, the girl slowly raised her head, sniffling, to get her bearings.  
Ah, she was in Central Odaiba Park.  
And the sun was dipping over the trees, streaking the sky with its last light.  
Sora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and slowly got up, swallowing.  
A few families went by, heading for home. No one paused, or payed any attention to her-a young  
teenaged school girl dressed in a green fuku.  
She moistened her lips, wondering what to do. Go back? Face hate (and potential emotional death)  
head on?  
No.  
Go home.  
Sora pushed her forefingers against her temples, feeling an on-coming headache.  
Why her? Why did this stuff seem to always happen to her? Besides the fact that she'd never live  
it down at school the next day, there was the forgiveness and apology factor.  
Sora groaned, swung her knapsack over her shoulder, and headed home.  
~******~  
  
Tai sat on the couch, his head in between his hands.  
"You are an IDIOT, Taichi Kamiya." He snapped at himself, emitting a frustrated growl.  
Hikari entered the room, pausing by the TV room.  
"Tai?" She asked cautiously, cocking her head.  
The young man raised his head, and glanced at his sister.  
"Yeah..?" He asked flatly.  
Kari smiled slightly.  
"Don't worry, I heard it all. There's no need to hide it from me."  
Tai blinked.  
"How did you...?"  
"Ohhh, I know a lot more then you think. You two were yelling so loud that I couldn't help but  
listen in...Tai?"  
"What."  
"Apologize. You have to. You and Sora have been friends since you were little. Don't let it go.  
Please."  
"And what do YOU know about relationships, eh?"  
"Plenty. I have a little worshipper who doesn't leave me alone, for one."  
Tai chuckled, thinking about Kari's friend, Daisuke Motomiya.   
"Daisuke's nice..."  
"Yeah, except that he's like a puppy-dog who NEVER leaves me ALONE! He once tried to digivolve  
Buimon into ULTRA ANGEMON just to impress me, and make TK jealous! Dorky or what!"  
Tai sighed, smiling slightly.  
"That's the type of thing I tried to do when I was your age. So dumb, I was..."  
Kari giggled.  
"You sound like Yoda. Now I better get going. TK invited me to one of his basketball games!"  
The young girl grabbed her coat and left, shutting the door behind her.  
Tai watched the last rays of sunlight peek over the outline of Odaiba, then dip away.  
The boy's eyes welled up with tears suddenly, and again, he buried his head in his hands.  
"What have I done..." He moaned.  
And slowly, it all came back...  
~*~  
"Heeeeey, guys! Come on in!" Mimi opened her door wide, smiling broadly, with make-up plastered  
all over.  
Sora and Tai entered, talking and laughing.   
Mimi had just come back from the States for a weekend, to see all her friends, and family.  
Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa had some retreat thing, though, so Mimi was home alone.  
And that spelt Party Time!  
The girl decided to dye her hair pink, decorate the house, and invite 'the gang' over.  
And so, Sora and Tai walked into the rec room, spotting Matt, Izzy, Joe, and several others,   
from Mimi's class.  
Tai grinned cockily.  
"Hey! I'm Yagami Taichi!"  
"Nice to meet you!" A pretty blonde with large, sparkling dark blue eyes walked over to him.  
"I'm Fubuki Amika. Call me Ami."  
Sora flashed a smile.  
"Hi, Ami. I'm Takenouchi Sora. Uh, call me Sora!" The red-head giggled, but only got a polite   
nod out of Ami.  
After Ami, there was a tall, popular boy called Ryuu, a petite brunette from the U.S. by the  
name of Tina, and another boy whom Tai forgot the name of.  
He smiled some more.  
"Well, um, shall we get started on this party?"  
Mimi nodded, and put on some Fatboy Slim, dimmed the lights, and pushed the couches to the side.  
"I've got refreshments on the coffee table over there!" She said, pointing in a corner.  
~******~  
Sora opened the door to her house, and walked in.  
She felt sick and dizzy.  
"Mama?"  
"Sora? Honey? I'm in the kitchen!"  
Sora wandered in, looking flustered.  
"Is there something wrong? And where were you?! I was getting worried!"  
The girl sighed.  
"It's a long story..."  
"Shoot."  
"Okay. Well, Mimi had this party..."  
~*~  
  
Sora sat down on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She felt slightly embarrassed in   
front of all the new people, but, Tai being her date, lightened the atmosphere.  
She had also noticed that Ami seemed to sure like Tai alot, and was hanging onto his every word.  
"...So I passed the ball to the right, our left wing gets it, boots it up, I run forward, and   
BAM! I score!"  
Ami look up at Tai.  
"Wow! That's incredible!"  
Sora saw him nod enthusiasticly.  
"Well fine. Ignore me." She said angrily to herself.  
At that moment, Ryuu walked in, holding a heavy box.  
"Anyone up for some beer?"  
~******~  
Tai moaned.  
"I. Am. An. Idiot. What was I thinking?! BEER. How stupid can I get?!"  
~*~  
Tai got up slowly.  
"Uh, yeah! Sure! Pass me one!"  
Ryuu tossed a heavy bottle in Tai's direction. The young man caught it, and took a sip, trying  
not to make a face.  
"Augh...this stuff is-"  
He watched Ami chug down half of her own bottle.  
"-Really good!" Tai finished, pretending to like it.  
Ami laughed.  
"Yeah, s'really good stuff..."  
Mimi sat down between Ryuu and Matt on the couch, chatting away, and sipping at her glass.  
Izzy was talking with Joe in the corner, oblivious to anything else.  
Sora looked dismal, carefully drinking her beer, and talking to Tina.  
Tai coughed.  
"Hey Mimi! We should get a dance going!"  
Mimi squealed in delight.  
"Oooh! YES! I'll put on Chemical Brothers!"  
~******~  
  
Sora looked at her mom.   
"After a while, we ended up drinking ALOT. I think Tai had two beers or something, and then..."  
~*~  
  
Tai moved with Ami, the two dancing to some loud song blasting off of Mimi's soundsystem.  
Tai dizzy...augh...the room was spinning...  
"Tai? Are you ookkkayyy?" Came Ami's slurred voice.  
"Yeah...sort of..."  
Ami grabbed the boy's hand.  
"Come on..." She whispered, pulling him into the kitchen. It was quiet, and Tai felt a little  
less ill.  
Ami leaned in, locking lips with him. Tai drew back, suddenly getting a sharp pain in his heart.  
"This...this isn't...r-right, Ami...Sora's my...my girlfriend..." He drawled.  
Ami shook her head, kissing Tai again. She moved her hands around the back of his head, pulling  
him closer.  
And Tai ddn't resist.  
He held Ami around the waist, and feel the steady beat of her heart against him.  
~******~  
"STUPID. STUPID. STUPID!!!" Tai yelled at himself, smacking his hand against the table.  
~*~  
  
At that moment, as Tai and Ami made out in the Tachikawa's kitchen, Sora walked in, in   
search of some water.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
~*~  
End of Part 1.  
Well, since U prolly all hated that-GAK! I'm sorry! ::turns red::  
This is the first time I've EVER written a fic like that...bleh... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Taking Back My Heart  
By Digigirl  
~*~  
Well, it's now 12:25 in the afternoon...it's a cold day, so I didn't go out   
for recess. Bleh. And I have a gr.8-going-on-gr.9-BBQ at the High School to-  
night.  
double bleh.  
I just wanna thank all the awesome peeps who replied to my Part 1 of my story  
-ROCK ON! And to the dude who replied, "Daisuke is a crackhead."  
Golly! I couldn't have said it any better myself! (j/k,j/k...Daisuke is  
kawaii...)  
Anywhooooo, here's Part twoooooo~!  
-Digigirl (BTW-if ya wanna visit my web site, it's http://go.to/tdfp )  
;o)  
~******~  
Tai got up, then sat down again.  
"What do I DO?!" He growled to himself, running his fingers through his hair,  
spiking it unintentionally.  
Perhaps he could call Sora...no, she'd probably yell a few choice words, then  
hang up.  
Tai sighed.  
Did he really have any other idea?  
No.  
Calling was the only available option, it seemed.  
~*~  
Sora stared, then screamed.  
Walking in on Tai and Ami...well, making out...was not the most fun-filled  
thing she'd ever done.  
Tai looked up at her, his brown eyes wide, but blurry.  
Sora realized that the young man was definitely under the influence of   
alcohol.  
Ami, also.  
She glanced at Sora, then mumbled something, before passing out on the   
kitchen floor.  
~******~  
Sora looked at her mom.  
"And she just sorta swayed, then collapsed. Tai seemed as though he was about  
to do the same thing..."  
"Oh Sora, why did you ever go to that horrible party?!"  
"I don't know, Mama, I just don't know..."  
~*~  
Tai steadied himself against the counter.  
"Oh god..I don't feel so g-good.."  
Sora shook her head angrily.  
"I thought you were my BOYFRIEND. Does that mean NOTHING to you anymore?!"  
Tai blinked, then everything went black.  
~******~  
"And then I blacked out..." Tai moaned to Matt, who was sitting across from  
Tai.  
The boy had invited his blonde friend over, and was prepared to ask for   
Yamato's advice on what to do.  
Matt twisted his mouth.  
"Well, for one, you were a real idiot."  
"Yeah. Thanks ALOT. You don't think I've already done enough mental kicking?"  
Matt smirked.  
"Please, continue with your story.."  
~*~  
Tai slowly opened his eyes.  
'Where am I?' He thought, feeling noxious, with a major headache coming on.  
Carefully, Tai sat up, looking around.  
He appeared to be in Mimi's house still...on the floor of the rec room.  
As his eyes accustomed to the early morning darkness, Tai noticed several dim  
outlines of people. There was Mimi, curled up between two guys; Izzy, leaning  
against the wall, hugging his laptop prtectively; Joe, on his stomach and  
snoring; Matt, quite passed out and next to Nina; and Sora.  
Sora?  
Tai frantically scanned the room, looking for any signs of the girl. Only   
when he clambered to his feet, did he realise that Ami had her head on his  
shoulder, and was far away in dreamland.  
Tai grimaced, and eased her off of him.   
"Sora?" He hissed, walking unsteadily into the kitchen. He paused, his hand  
on the threshold.  
"So-RA!"  
Silence reigned.  
The young man sighed, and picked up the phone, dialing his parents number.  
Brrrrriiiiiiiiing.  
Brrrrriiiiiiiiing.  
"Hello?"  
"H-hi...mom?"  
"Tai? Honey? Is that you?!"  
"Y-oh my-"  
Tai placed a hand over his mouth for a moment.  
"Mom?"  
"Are you alright, baby?!"  
"I don't feel so good..."  
"I'll be there in two seconds."  
Click.  
Tai took a few deep breaths. His head pounded.  
"Ohhhh..." He groaned, sitting down on the cold white tile.   
A few minutes later, there was a slight knock on the door.  
Tai got up and pushed it open, making sure his fellow partyers didn't awake.  
"Tai?" Mrs. Kamiya whispered, pushing a strand of dark brown hair off her  
worried face.  
Tai stumbled out of the house and into the car, leaning his head against the  
back of the seat.  
Mrs. Kamiya started the vehicle, not saying a word, and drove back to the  
apartment building where they lived.  
Tai closed his eyes, trying to breathe slowly.  
"Mom?"  
No answer.  
"M-mom?"  
Still no response.  
Tai slowly turned his head, and saw his mother gripping the steering wheel  
tightly, and glaring straight ahead.  
"Okay. I'll ask you later..." He said, his voice trailing off as they parked.  
Tai climbed out, and soon was at the door.  
Mrs. Kamiya yanked it open, and entered, slamming her purse down on the   
counter.  
Tai winced.  
"Oh, was that too LOUD for you?!" His mother said sarcastically.  
No, but it had certainly fueled his mounting migraine.  
Tai was about to speak,but suddenly clapped a hand over his mouth, and raced  
to the bathroom.  
Mrs. Kamiya sucked in a breath, then marched in after him.  
~******~  
"Sora?"  
"What, Mama..."  
"I KNEW you never should have dated Taichi!"  
"But you were the one who always said I should!"  
"Weeeell...um...ahem. What happened to you after you saw Tai and Ami?"  
"Um, let's see..."  
~*~  
Sora watched in horror as Tai slipped down to the floor, eyes closing.  
She almost panicked, then went into bitterness mode, whirling around and  
marching out of the kitchen, back to the living room.  
By this time, nothing much had happened...  
Mimi was on the floor whispering to two guys, while Izzy was asleep. Joe  
was spreadeagled by the TV, snoring slightly.  
Sora was disgusted. She grabbed her bag and walked out the front door, un-  
noticed.  
  
~******~  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"You went home, and...?"  
"Oh. I threw up for nearly two hours, then fell asleep on the floor by the  
toilet."  
"Augh...maaaaaan..."  
"Don't I know it, Matt. I hate myself for getting drunk and cheating on  
Sora."  
"Aw, MAN!"  
"But go on. This is interesting-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay..."  
~*~  
"TAICHI YAGAMI KAMIYA!"  
Tai flinched, raising his head from it's position over the toilet.  
"Y-Yeah..."  
"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN BY GETTING...INTOXICATED AT A WILD PARTY, THEN   
COMING HOME AND HAVING A HUGE HANGOVER?!!!"  
"Oh, PLEASE, mom...not now...please not now...I don't feel so hot..."  
Mrs. Kamiya stamped her foot, feeling anger surge through her.  
She was mad, alright.  
But a twinge of sadness filled her, to think that she couldn't trust her son  
any longer.  
With a sniffle, she turned away, blinking back tears.  
Tai took a deep breath, then layed his head against the smooth, white, tile   
floor of the bathroom.  
He was in DEEP trouble.  
Just then, there was a familiar voice.  
"Morning sweetie! Oh...why are you all dressed? Honey? Are you okay? Don't   
cry!"  
Tai emitted a groan.  
Mrs. Kamiya wiped her eyes.  
"Y-You know that party Mimi had? And that Tai went to?"  
"Yes, dear?"  
"He phoned me and told me to pick h-him up...I didn't know what was wrong at  
first, but then I realised."  
"And?"  
"He had all the symptoms-headache, nausea, sleepiness...then when we came in,  
he raced to the bathroom in order to vomit..."  
"He was...?"  
"-Having a hangover. He must have gotten drunk last night...oh Kenji, where  
did we go wrong..."  
Mr. Kamiya sucked in a breath.  
"Where is our son?"  
"In the washroom..."  
Tai sat up, leaning against the bathtub.  
The door opened.  
"Son?"  
"Augh...unh hunh?"  
"I'll give you 'the talk', later. But right now, I just want to say that this  
is what you deserve for intoxicating yourself.  
"Mmmmhmmm...uh, dad?"  
"What."  
"Can I have a strong cup of coffee and a Tylenol?"  
~******~  
Sora brushed a few stray strands of her auburn hair from her face.  
"Anyway, after I left, I went to the Park..."  
"Central Odaiba Park?"  
"Yep. I ran like crazy then collapsed in the middle of it...crying..."  
"Awww..."  
"And then I came home to you, and here we are."  
~******~  
Tai peered through his hands at Matt.  
"So?"  
"Oh. Sorry. So, my Dad came in, then helped me over to the couch. I knew only  
too well what was coming next-"  
"The lecture?"  
"No. The phonecall."  
"Huh?"  
"From the Fubuki's."  
"Who were they, Tai?"  
"Remember Ami?"  
"Sure."  
"Her parents."  
"Ohhhhh..."  
~*~  
Brrrrriiiiiing.  
"Hello, Kamiya residence."  
"Oh. You must be...Tai's mother."  
"Yes. That would be me. Is there something wrong?"  
Tai paled, then pulled a pillow over his head.  
"Well, my daughter, Amika, just came home."  
"Yes?"  
"Apparently, she was at Mimi Tachikawa's party."  
"Oh. So was my son, T-"  
"Yes, I know. And that's why I'm calling you."  
"What seems to be the problem, Mrs...?"  
"Fubuki. Mrs. Fubuki."  
Mrs. Kamiya paused, shooting a glare at Tai.  
He burrowed further under the pillow.  
"Anyway, I picked up Ami, and she had all the symptoms of a-"  
"As did my son. Obviously, there was DRINKING involved, last night."  
"That's not the only thing."  
"May I ask what you mean?"  
"Ami became very VERY good friends with your son. But I think more then  
FRIENDLY interactions occurred at the Tachikawa's."  
"You don't mean..."  
"Yes. I do. And I'm NOT at all pleased with my daughter. I thought her more   
then a-"  
"My son, too. I will talk to him, mark my words."  
Tai's head popped out at that instant.  
"Uh, Mo-om?! I did NOT do ANYTHING of the sort! We kissed! That's All!"  
"YOU KISSED?!"  
There was a pause.  
"Oh! No! Mrs. Fubuki! I was yelling that at my son! Not you!"  
More silence.  
"I'll talk to him."  
Click.  
~******~  
Sora sighed.  
"Mama?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Should I call Tai?"  
"It's up to you, dear."  
Sora moistened her lips, and walked towards the telephone.  
~******~  
"Ohhhhh....GEES...so they thought you and Ami-"  
"Yeah. It sucked. Bigtime. But I'm not done yet."  
"There's more?"  
"Yes. Remember 'the talk'?"  
Matt nodded, sipping the Coke Tai had gotten him.  
"Well, it came."  
"Fascinating..."  
~*~  
Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya sat down, studying their son.  
Tai closed his eyes, trying to think positively.  
"Son, could you tell us what happened with you at this party?"  
"Nothing, Dad! We talked for awhile and stuff...I don't think she and Sora  
took a big liking to each other though...anyway, some guy from school brought  
in..uhhh..alcoholic beverages. We took a few sips..."  
Tai noticed his parents glares.  
"Okay, I had two bottles. And Ami grabbed my hand, pulled me into the kitchen  
, and-"  
"Ohhh!"  
Tai paused as Mrs. Kamiya buried her face in her hands and let out a cry.  
Tai sweatdropped anime style.  
"Mo-om. She started...ummm...well, wemadeoutandstuffthenSoracameinandsawus."  
"Pardon me?"   
"We...nothing."  
Mrs. Kamiya narrowed her eyes, but did not speak.  
Because it was Mr. Kamiya's turn.  
"Taichi...we are VERY disappointed in you! First of all, you know better then  
to drink...BEER...and-"  
"Tuh...I KNOW, okay?! I KNOW!"  
Tai grabbed his pillow and raced to his bedroom, slamming the door.  
Just then, Hikari walked in.  
"Um, exactly HOW old is he again?" She asked, shaking her head.  
~******~  
"Then?"  
"That's it."  
"THAT'S IT?!"  
"Uh, yeeeeah..."  
Matt slammed his empty Coke can down on the coffee table.  
"That CAN'T be it!!!"  
"Well...I'm sorry, but that's-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Okay. But did you call her? ANYTHING?!"  
"I sat in my room for a long, long time, thinking about how stupid I was.  
Then I got bored and went into the TV room, and-"  
"You phoned Sora?"  
"I thought some more about how stupid I was."  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
"And?"  
"And I called-"  
"Sora?"  
"You. I called you, and you came over, and here we are..."  
Tai sighed, feeling miserable.  
Matt smacked his fist on the table.  
"Matt, you really better stop doing that. It can't be good for the wood-"  
"That's it!"  
"Um, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the last three minutes-"  
"Iie! No! I mean I have an idea, you idiot! We phone Sora!"  
Tai paled.  
"How 'bout...NO."  
"How 'bout...NOW." Matt replied, speedily dialing the Takenouchi's number.  
Tai gasped, then tackled Yamato to the floor.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.  
Silence, then a voice-  
"What do you mean?"  
Matt and Tai froze, then the brown-haired boy shouted,  
"YOU PUT IT ON SPEAKER PHONE?!"  
Even more silence.  
"Tai? Matt?" The voice on the other end spoke.  
Tai got off of Yamato, panting.  
"Um, yes. This is Tai."  
"Well, well, well. I don't want my daughter associating with some ingrate   
like YOU, Kamiya, and-"  
"Mama! No!"  
Another voice could be heard in the background. Tai squeezed the phone closer  
to his ear, yelling,  
"Sora? SORA!"  
"Baka! Don't scream so much!" Mrs. Takenouchi snapped, handing the phone to  
her girl.  
"Hello, Taichi."  
"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry, Sora! If you are even so nice as to listen to my  
horrible, whining voice, PLEASE forgive me! Oh please!"  
There was a pause.  
"I'm even getting down on my knees! I seriously am!"  
"He is!" Matt's voice came from behind him.  
Tai sank to the kitchen floor.  
"I am! I am! And I'm sorry! I HATE Ami! I DO! I"ll never see her again! I vow  
and I'll NEVER drink again! EVER! I promise!"  
Another pause, then Tai heard a soft noise. Was that what he thought it was?  
Yes, it was. Sora was giggling. Madly.  
"Ohh...heh...oh Tai...heh heh heh! Oh! It's alright...heh heh!"  
Tai let out a breath.  
"Ah. Phew..."  
"But I have one favour to ask of you."  
Tai's stomach sank.  
"Yeeeah?"  
"Sing a love song to me, okay?"  
Tai winced. One thing he had never told Sora was that how horrible a singing  
voice he had.  
He'd discovered it while saving Mimi from Shogungekomon.  
"Um...ohhh Soraaaa! You arrrre sooo beautifullll, to meee-eee-eeeeee! You a-"  
"AUGH! Stop! Please!"  
Tai gladly complied.  
"So? Ya wanna meet up and see if we can salvage our relationship a bit?"  
"Sure. I'd love that. The Golden Riceball sound good to you?"  
"Yep."  
"Oh. And one more thing..."  
"Anything for you, Sora-chan."  
"Weeell...I was thinking. We should really sign you up for singing lessons.."  
  
~*~  
  
YAY, minna-san! I'm all done! YAY!  
*dances around*  
Good. Now I can post this, and get to work on my yaoi fic, "Forbidden   
Romance." It's an 02 fic, about Satoru ("Ken"), and Daisuke.  
WHEE! And I have yet to put up Part Two of "WWW".  
It's almost done. Don't worry!  
Well, peace out!  
~Digigirl  
(P.S. If ya wanna visit my site, it's http://go.to/tdfp ) ^_^()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
